The Lonewolf's Path
by TheSilverMirror
Summary: What is it with this Sasuke. Everybody hates him now. I'm writting this piece to explore his character, and this theory that I have that maybe he's not as bad as he may seem. Formulated a theory of sorts. Tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any characters in the anime/manga. You know that, so why even bother reading this disclaimer? Lol. It makes no sense to me. I suppose once I become a great author myself I'll understand the true meaning of copy rights. But untill then, I shall reflect what I see and dutifully direct people in the direction of the reflected object. And you know? It's a good thing they don't copyright jutsus in Naruto world, otherwise Kakashi would get arrested for sure.

* * *

SPOILER ALERT: For all those who have not read the manga up to chapter 234, this fanfiction is a SPOILER. So unless you don't care, or you like to view such things as the Greeks used to view theater, then I suggest you not read this fic.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I dedicate this fanfiction to all those who **hate Sasuke**. Why? Because I used to be one of them untill I **reread the manga all the way up to chapter 234. **The second time I read it, I was already over the shock of seeing Sasuke, one of the **main characters **in Naruto defect to the other side. Now in retrospect I just see the brilliance that is Kishimoto-sama. With **good stories** sometimes you miss things if you don't read twice...or even three times. Especially if it's a part that had you up in arms hating a character.

I used to hate Sasuke. I liked him up until the point he went to Oroochimaru, and then I hated him because I felt like he just betrayed everybody. Not just in the Naruto world either. All his fans probably felt betrayed, all the people who thought he was okay now hates him. Everybody tried to help him, but he just kept on pushing people away. What an . And then I remember sitting down at one of the forums at where I actually get all my Naruto information, and there was a thread called "Which character do you hate the most". And then I started pondering on all the reasons why I disliked Sasuke up till that point, and I reread the entire last battle scene in order to be able to support my hate accurately. It was in rereading that part of the manga that I suddenly came to a realization...Sasuke didn't kill Naruto! He had the perfect opportunity, and Naruto was lying right there...so why didn't he just kill him? And then I read the following quote.

"I will not...be your puppet...! I will gain power in my own way. I will surpass you in my own way." So thus, I realize in retrospect, he might not just be talking about Itachi. What does he mean when he says that he'll gain power in his own way? I know most people are thinking, Mangekyō Sharingan...but think about this. If that's the way he thinks...if that statement is part of his character, his personality...is he _really _going to just accept being _Oroochimaru's_ puppet and let that snake take over his body? Something fishy is going on, and I'm not talking about Kisame.

Thus the following piece of a story. I think writting this has helped me understand Sasuke's character a lot better. I may not be an avid _fan _of his quite yet, but...

* * *

**The Lonewolf's Path**

"Brat. Oroochimaru-sama wishes to see you. You are to meet him now. Follow me."

"No."

"What did you say? Did I not tell you that _he _does not take to such insolence?"

"And you think I care?" Sasuke lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After having come back from the battle with Naruto, he has come to a realization. It was one that required him to

think deeply. As such, this interuption in his thoughts was completely unwelcome.

"I'm tired right now. I do not wish to see him. You can tell him what you want. There's nothing you can do against me."

"You..." Kabuto replies in a moderately tense tone, "Oroochimaru will not be happy. You do not want him to be angry with you."

"Then it is for you to face when you tell him. Your threats don't affect me."

Kabuto's face twitches, and he is barely able to control his anger. "I'll tell him…but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hn…"

The door slams, as Kabuto walks out. Sasuke is sitting quietly on top of a window sill, glaring at the outside world. It seems as if he hasn't a care in the world, but inside it couldn't be

more different. A void of chaos surrounds his soul, shrouding it in darkness. He resides silently within himself contemplating his recent actions. Quietly he stands, places a clenched fist

against the window, and stares out in the direction of the setting sun. It is late afternoon, and the temperature is chilly. But nothing compares to the chill inside his heart.

"This is the path of the lone wolf. I must always be alone. I am an avenger. That is my role in life. I have no use for friends except for the one person who will allow me to achieve that

special Sharingan. This is how I thought. Since that day, it was my sole reason to live. What has changed? Why do I feel different? Naruto… How? In that battle, I defeated you, but

in the end I couldn't kill you. You won, because of a great power you possess. I wish I had that power, but it can never really be mine. It will never be mine because our paths are too

different. I am destined to walk in the darkness…while you will walk in the light. I have made my decision…and I cannot go back. I have choosen to walk a true lonewolf's path."

-----

You and me, we're different

You walk in the light,

I walk in the rain

You and me, we're fated

To walk our different paths

-----

Destiny, it changes

I refuse to be a puppet

I will not be a slave

But I cannot go back

This is the path that I have chosen

I must walk the path of vengeance

-----

You and me, we're different

You walk in the light,

I walk in the rain

You and me, we're fated

To walk our different paths

-----

Naruto, I thank you

And in truth I had forgotten

That many paths in life can be trodden

You set me free I thank you

I will begin my life's own journey

I see a way before me opens

-----

You and me, we're different

You walk in the light,

I walk in the rain

You and me, we're fated

To walk our different paths

-----

Sakura, I thank you

And in truth, I had forgotten

Lone-wolves walk the paths un-trodden

You set me free I thank you

I will begin my life's own journey

I see a way before me opens

(Now)

-----

No matter what I have to do… no matter how deep I have to plunge myself into this darkness, I will do what I have to do. But I refuse to be a puppet. I will not become a slave. I will

do things my own way. Naruto, you are truly my closest friend. But for now, I am here, for the sake of that which has always been most important to me. Still I am not one of

them...and I will never be. This is a promise. I will walk my own path. But I must travel alone.

At this, his eyes open again, and they have a determined glint in them. He is one who has forsaken everything. All that was precious to him, he left behind. It was all for the sake of

revenge. Was it worth it? Some say that the ends justify the means. However, there are always more than one means to an end. And this was what he realized, after several days of

sitting in this exact same spot...staring out the window in the direction of Konoha. As his eyes return to the sky, he realizes that it is already night and the stars are shinning above. Only

a fool or someone completely arrogant would think that a puppet can will itself to become the puppeteer. Some may argue that he's a fool…but we _all_ know that he's arrogant.

* * *


End file.
